Tinte - Teil I
Ob Geschichten wahr oder falsch ist, lässt sich, nachdem sie einem erzählt wurden oder man sie gelesen hat, nicht mehr ergründen. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es beispielweise einen ähnlichen Psychopathen wie Jeff The Killer wirklich gegeben hat, oder ob es nur erfunden war. Dann allerdings gibt es diese Geschichten, bei denen man noch so behaupten kann, sie wären erfunden, die sich allerdings später wirklich als wahr behaupten. Dies hier ist so eine Geschichte. Mein Name ist Aiden Wayne und ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade 13 Jahre alt geworden und befand mich mit meiner Schulklasse auf dem Weg in ein Skilager in Colorado. Es war eine lange und äußerst öde Busfahrt, die die meisten Kids aus meiner Klasse damit verbrachten entweder meinen Freund Andi oder mich zu verärgern. Allerdings machte mir das nie viel aus, so lange ich meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte:Schreiben. Wenn ich etwas konnte, dann das. Generell war ich überdurchschnittlich Intelligent und hatte in der Schule immer die besten Noten, was mich wiederrum natürlich zum Hassobjekt meiner Mittschüler machte. Meine Geschichten begeisterten meine Deutschlehrer immer wieder und das machte mich zum Lieblingsschüler meiner Klassenlehrerin Mrs. McCarthy. Allerdings hatte ich ein großes Problem. Andere würden es als eher klein bezeichnen, aber für mich war und ist es immer noch die Hölle. Ich habe eine Zwangsneurose und dazu noch keine gewöhnliche. Wenn ich eine Geschichte schreibe, kann ich nur rote Tinte verwenden. Tue ich das nicht, drehe ich einfach durch und fange an zu schreien. Zum Glück ist sie mir bisher noch nie aus gegangen, so daß ich nicht ganz verrückt wurde. Ich hoffte, genug Patronen dabei zu haben. Plötzlich rempelte mich von der Seite jemand scharf an. Mein Füller fiel mir aus der Hand und während er das tat, tropfte blutrote Tinte auf das vor mir liegende Blatt Papier. Rechtzeitig noch fing ich den Füller auf, bevor er unter den Sitzbänken der anderen verschwinden konnte. Ich drehte mich um. Mein Freund Andi war umgeworfen worden und gegen mich geprallt. Im Mittelgang stand niemand anderes als Troy Anderson mit seinen blöd grinsenden Kumpels Seth und Leroy Baker. Troy war ein etwa 15 jähriger Junge, der schon oft sitzen geblieben war. Sein dummes Kamelgesicht zeugte von seiner tief sitzenden Blödheit, der ich leider Tag für Tag ausgesetzt war. Von allen Menschen, die ich bisher gesehen habe, konnte ich ihn am wenigsten leiden. "Na Missgeburt?", dröhnte er mich über Andis Sitz hinweg an, "Mal wieder am scheiße Schreiben?" Ich blickte von meiner Arbeit auf und sah in sein gnadenlos dummes Gesicht. "Ja, Troy, das tue ich durchaus. Und du? Mal wieder am Sprache verkrüppeln? Buchstabiere mir doch mal das Wort Scheiße!" Schallendes Gelächter kam von Troys Kumpels herüber. Troy grinste blöd und begann dann wieder in seiner gebrochenen Sprache zu sprechen: "Du willst, das ich bukstabiere? Ok Missgeburt. S-C-H-A-I-S-E!" Ich schnaubte höhnisch. "Ach Troy, nicht mal dein Lieblingswort kannst du buchastabieren? Vielleicht sollte man dir mal ins Hirn spucken, damit mal wieder etwas drin ist!" Troy hörte auf zu den grinsen. Nun ballte er die Fäuste und Seth und Leroy ließen ihre Muskeln spielen. "Alter ich mach dich einen kürzer!" "Du hast den Kopf vergessen!", höhnte ich dann noch einmal und lachte. Troy wollte schon einen Schritt auf mich zu machen, als Mrs. McCarthy angelaufen kam. "Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Anderson?" sagte sie dann mit gelassener, aber dennoch gebieterischer Stimme, "Gibt es hier ein Problem? Ich meine doch, das Sie wissen, das es Schülern untersagt ist während der Fahrt aufzustehen!" Troy lockerte seine Hand wieder und warf mir noch einmal einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. "Haste nur Glück gehabt!" sagte er dann noch einmal, bevor er sich abwandte und davon stapfte. Es dauerte noch ungefähr drei Stunden, bis wir endlich das große Anwesen erreichten. Es war ein schönes, ausnahmsweise modernes Haus, das mitten in den verschneiten Bergen von Colorado stand. Wir luden alle unsere Sachen aus dem Bus und Mrs. McCarthy so wie ihr Kollege Mr. Carter geleiteten uns durch die Haustür, wo wir so gleich von den Besitzern begrüßt wurden. "Hallo alle miteinander!" flötete die alte Dame, "Ich bin Mrs. Grace und das ist mein Ehemann!" Der alte Mr. Grace trat vor und verbeugte sich, was bei uns verwirrte Blicke auslöste. Wir wurden mit den üblichen Regeln, die es ja in jedem Schullandheim gab, zugetextet, wie daß um 22:00 Nachtruhe ist, das wir nur zum Toilettengang aus den Zimmern gehen durften und so weiter. Danach wurden wir in unsere Zimmer eingeteilt. Mrs. McCarthy besaß die Freundlichkeit, mich und Andi in ein gemeinsames Zimmer zu stecken und davor Troy in das Zimmer mit dem supernervigen Marvin Brown, der sozusagen das Opfer der Klasse war, da er seinen Mund nur zum Essen und Schlafen schloss. Wir aßen noch gemeinsam zu Abend, bevor wir dann noch 1 Stunde Freizeit geschenkt bekamen und unsere Zimmer einrichten konnten. Andi und ich entschieden, daß es auf Grund meiner Liebe zum Schreiben besser wäre, wenn ich neben dem Schreibtisch im unteren Bett schliefe. Natürlich holte ich meine vorherige Geschichte sofort hervor um weiter zu schreiben. Da geschah es zum ersten Mal. Kaum hatte ich die Feder auch nur aufgesetzt, überkam mich plötzlich ein schreckliches Gefühl. Es kam mir vor, als ob irgend etwas ganz gewaltig falsch lief. Wie, wenn sich eine meiner Patronen leeren würde. Sofort drehte ich die vordere Hälfte meines Füllers auf und bespritzte mich dabei mit Tinte. "Äh, Aiden?", fragte Andi als er mein zuckendes Auge sah. "Ist alles Ok?" Es brauste in meinen Ohren und ich antwortete ihm nicht. Mein Gehirn gab mir das unmissverständliche Signal, daß der Füller im Moment Vorrang hatte. Der Drang nach roter Farbe lähmte mich. Und dann kam sie endlich zum Vorschein. Eine kleine Plastikpatrone ragte heraus, gefüllt mit mehr als genug blutroter Tinte, die an glühende Rosen erinnerte. Erleichterung ließ mich laut säufzen. "Tschuldigung Andi", sagte ich dann, als mir einfiel, das er ja auch noch da war, "Ich hatte für einen Moment gedacht, das mir meine Tinte ausgegangen wäre. War aber doch nicht so!" Andi runzelte die Stirn. "Pass bloß auf Aiden. Troy könnte deine, na ja, Krankheit dazu ausnutzen um dich hier raus zu schmeißen!" Ich lachte laut auf. "Troy", begann ich dann feixend, "Troy ist nicht gerade der hellste. Er wird nicht so dumm sein und es noch einmal versuchen! Weißt du, manchmal bereue ich das ich ihm damals nicht das Genick gebrochen habe." "Oh, ja, daran erinnere ich mich noch. Aber Alter, der idiot ist den Rausschmiss nicht wert!" Auch ich erinnerte mich. Es geschah vor etwa einem Jahr, als ich gerade frisch in die sechste Klasse gekommen war. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich Ihn und er mich nicht leiden. Ich und Andi saßen nach der Schule noch ein wenig in dem nahe gelegenem Park herum, wobei ich natürlich wieder meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach ging. Die Worte der so wunderbar leuchtenden Tinte beeindruckten mich so dermaßen, das ich gar nicht erst auf sah, als Troy mit seinen Freunden vor uns auftauchte. Troy verstand meine Krankheit zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, schon gar nicht in ihrem vollen Ausmaß, also dachte er, er könnte zum Vergnügen seiner Kumpels meinen Füller zertreten. Als ich mit ansah, wie diese schöne Tinte, durch die ich mit meiner Zwangsneurose einfach seelisch verbunden war, in langsam fließenden Bächen über den Boden floss, brannte bei mir eine Sicherung durch. Ich war so wütend, das ich Seth und Leroy innerhalb weniger Sekunden mühelos zu Boden schlug. Troy war so verdutzt, das er sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, als ich sein Handgelenk packte und es blitzschnell umdrehte. Ich sehe noch heute das Bild seines zuerst bleichem und dann von unendlichem Schmerz durchströmten Gesichts. Ich muss zugeben, das sein schriller Schrei, der alle Besucher des Parks, unglücklicherweise auch Mrs. McCarthy, auf sich aufmerksam machte, mich mit einer stillen und wahnsinnigen Befriedigung erfüllt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, diejenigen zu bestrafen, die einen Jahre lang gepeinigt haben war einfach unglaublich schön. Allerdings kassierte ich dadurch fast einen Schulverweis und ich wurde nur verschont, da dies auf das Zerstören meines Füllers und dadurch auch auf meine Zwangsneurose zurück ging. "Was ist los?" fragte mich Andi, als er mein Gesicht betrachtete, das von einem leisen Lächeln geziert war. "Nichts, ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert. Laß uns schlafen gehen." Der erste Tag, den wir in dem Skilager verbrachten, verlief relativ normal. Die frühen Aufstehzeiten, die wir wie immer einhalten mussten, nervten mich natürlich. Zum Frühstück aßen wir viel zu altes Butterbrot und ich musste mich ernsthaft fragen, wieso die Kinder vor uns nicht schon längst weggelaufen sind. Auf der Skipiste bekamen ich, Andi so wie einige der anderen einen Lachanfall, als Troy, der es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte mit seinen Skikünsten, die er angeblich besaß zu prahlen, unter einem dumpfen Knistern des Schnees auf den Skiern mit dem Kopf voraus versank. Seine beiden Begleiter, mittlerweile könnte ich sie wirklich als Hifis bezeichnen, taten es ihm gleich. So hatten wir drei strampelnde Beinpaare, die nicht sehen konnten, wer da über sie lachte. Wieder im Landheim angekommen, zog ich mich von der Klasse zurück und begann wieder zu schreiben. Stunden später scheuchte Mrs. McCarthy uns wieder alle ins Bett, sorgsam darauf achtend, das ja keiner von uns es wagt wieder heraus zu kommen. Den zweiten von insgesamt fünf Tagen kann und will ich nicht genauer beschreiben. Er war gänzlich unspektakulär und so langweilig, das mein Kopf sich weigert die genauen Bilder wieder hervorzurufen. Draußen hatte ein so heftiger Schneesturm gewütet, das es uns untersagt wurde auch nur einen Finger aus dem Fenster zu strecken. Stattdessen gingen wir in den Pool, der unten im Keller lag. Außer mir und einigen anderen waren alle ins Wasser gesprungen. Troy hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, meine eben erst fertiggestellte Geschichte mit Wasser voll zu spritzen, so daß sie kaum lesbar war. Dies bereute er aber bitterlich, nachdem ich mich von hinten, als er auf dem fünf Meter Brett stand, angeschlichen hatte und ihn ins Wasser stieß. Dabei landete er dermaßen hart auf seinem Bauch, das er noch Minuten danach stöhnend am Beckenrand lag. Im Große und Ganzen also doch ein recht erfolgreicher Tag. Nun gehe ich wieder genauer auf den vierten Tag ein. Die Handlung dieses Tages setze ich ab 17:23 an. Warum ich mich daran genau erinnere? Na ja, es war der Moment in dem ich zuletzt auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, bevor ES passierte. Ich und Andi waren nach dem Skifahren erst einmal duschen gegangen woraufhin wir dann wieder auf unser Zimmer gingen. Er nahm sich, wie es eben seine Angewohnheit war, Papier und Stift zur Hand und begann zu zeichnen. In dieser Sache ergänzten wir uns einfach optimal. Unsere langwierige Freundschaft hielt größtenteils an diesem Gegensatz fest und unser Plan für die Zukunft war, zusammen einen Manga zu zeichnen. Er währe demnach für die Zeichnungen und ich für die Texte zuständig. Jedenfalls saßen wir so da, beide in unsere Arbeit vertieft, als wir plötzlich die Tür knarren hörten. Verwirrt wandten wir unsere Köpfe zu der Türöffnung und suchten nach dem Verursacher des Geräuschs. Niemand war zu sehen. "Hallo", rief ich mit einem fragendem Unterton in der Stimme. Keine Antwort. Ich schob meinen Stuhl zurück und trat auf die Tür zu. Ich reckte vorsichtig meine Kopf in den momentan schwach von nur einer Glübirne beleuchteten Hausflur. Meine Augen huschten von einem Punkt zum anderen, jedoch konnte ich nichts weiteres erkennen. Ich kam gerade zu dem Entschluss, das es wohl nur ein Luftzug war, als mich plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter packte. Sie war kräftig und schleuderte mich mühelos wieder zurück in das Zimmer. "Was zum"- begann ich schon, als ich den muskulösen Körper erblickte, der sich hereinschob und die Tür leise hinter sich Schloss. Troy, mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen auf den Lippen, stand über mir und blickte auf mich herab. "Na Missgeburt?", sagte er mit seiner absolut verdummten Art zu sprechen, "Wie geht's dir heue?" Ich rappelte mich erst einmal auf, bevor ich mir dann erst eine passende Antwort einfallen ließ. "Nicht gut Troy. Bei deiner Sprachkentniss bekomme ich wirklich Ohrenkrebs! Man sagt übrigens "heute", Mr. Superhirn!" Andi lachte, so wie er immer lachte wenn ich Troy einen Korb gab. "Schnauze!", schrie Troy erzürnt und erhob drohend seine vor Wut zitternde Faust. So war es immer. Ich sehe Troy keine paar Sekunden in die Augen und er droht schon mit der Faust. Dummkopf! "Na, los Troy, buchstabiere doch noch einmal für uns dieses einsame Wort, das da gerade aus deinem Mund kam!" "Fresse Idiot!" Sagte Troy dann und drehte sich schnaufend wie ein Nashorn zu mir um. Die Ader an seine Stirn pochte. "Du hascht misch scho lang genug genervt! Wird Zeit. Dir ein Lektiom zerteilen!" Troy hob seine mächtige Pranke und ich wollte schon meinen Kopf einziehen, als er mich einfach zur Seite stieß. Ich brauchte erst einige Zeit, um zu realisieren, auf was er zusteuerte. Erst, als es schon zu spät war, begriff ich. Troy streckte seine Hand nach meinem Füller aus. Meiner letzten roten Tintenpatrone. Ich hatte über die Tage meine Vorräte aufgebraucht und diese letzte hätte noch bis Morgen gereicht. Mein Herz setzte in diesem Moment einen Schlag aus. Wieder sah ich dieses Bild vor mir, wie meine schöne rote Tinte sich über den Boden ergoss, langsam dahinfloss um dann wie eine kümmerliche Schneeflocke auf heißem Boden zu verschwinden. "Stopp!", wollte ich rufen, doch meine Stimme schien wie ausgedörrt, "NEIN!" Zu spät. Troy hatte seine Mächtige Faust schon um meinen Füller geschlossen. Er stieß mich abermals beiseite wobei ich hart gegen mein Bett geschleudert wurde. Ich schlug unglücklicherweise direkt mit meinem Kopf auf, woraufhin mir erst einmal schwarz vor Augen wurde. Einige Momente saß ich so da, versunken in meiner eigenen Bennommenheit und mit einem verschwommenem Schleier vor den Augen. Erst als der Nebel sich langsam in meinem Kopf lichtete und ich wieder bei Sinnen war, erkannte ich die Gefahr. Mein Füller, einsam auf dem mir nun leer erscheinenden Boden liegend, war von einem Schatten bedeckt. Mein Blick, immer noch schwer durch die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf, wanderte nach Oben. Da stand er. Troy, mit erhobenem Fuß und siegessicherem Ausdruck in dem ungepflegtem Gesicht, stand da über ihm. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ehe ich auch nur einmal Blinzeln konnte, schnellte sein großer schwarzer Stiefel pfeilschnell in die Tiefe. Es gibt wirklich viele Ängste in den Köpfen der Menschen. Es ist uns nicht möglich diese Gefühle auch nur ansatzweise in Worte zu definieren, denn diejenigen, die die geschriebenen Worte dann zu einem Späteren Zeitpunkt lesen, werden nie nachvollziehen können, wie es wirklich für uns war. Auch ich vermag es jetzt kaum. Welches Gefühl habe ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlebt? Furcht, Demut oder gar Zorn? Ich weiß es nicht. Eins kann ich jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen. Es war der schlimmste Moment in meinem gesamtem Leben. Da war er wieder. Der rote Strom, der sich in Sturzbächen aus den Überresten meines Füllers ergoss. Im ganzen Zimmer war es nun totenstill. Entsetzen. Reines Entsetzen breitete sich schlagartig von meinem Kopf in den ganzen Körper aus, schoss durch ihn hindurch und strömte aus mir heraus, steckte Andi an, auf dessen Gesicht sich nun der selbe Ausdruck ausbreitete. Dies war der Auslöser. In genau diesem Moment hatte sich mein gesamtes Schicksal verändert. Die Sicherung, die nach dem Verlust meiner Farbe durchgebrannt war, lößte eine Wandlung in mir aus. Eine wunderschöne Wandlung. Wahnsinn. Das beschreibt es am genauesten. Schlichter Wahnsinn und tiefe Verzweiflung hatte sich jetzt in mir eingenistet. Da sitze ich nun, unfähig meinen Willen klar zu steuern, den Blick starr auf den Teller vor mir gerichtet. Ein Steak lag vor mir. Eigentlich war es eines dieser Steaks, die ich wirklich gerne aß, doch meinen Hunger ignorierte ich. Und dann geschah plötzlich etwas. Ich hörte Andis Stimme. Sie schien mir weit weg zu sein, wie, als ob er auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges währe. Und dennoch schreckte mich sein kurzes, scharfes "AU!" aus meinen depressiven Gedanken. Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf in Richtung Andi. Es schien mir, als vergingen Stunden. Die ganze Welt um mich herum schien sich zu verlangsamen. Als mein Blick endlich meinen Freund erreichte, setzte mein Herz für einen Schlag aus. Mein Gehirn konnte nicht verarbeiten, was es da sah, ganz gleich der Harmlosigkeit, mit der ein gewöhnlicher Mensch diese schlichte, einfache Verletzung betrachtet hätte. Andi, der im Gegensatz zu mir einen sehr großen Hunger vor sich her geschoben hatte, hatte sich schnell sein Messer gegriffen, so gleich das Steak vor ihm lag. Er war allerdings zu voreilig gewesen. Als er das Messer in das Steak rammte, stieß er mit diesem zu fest auf den Tellerboden. Es entglitt seinem Griff und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, Schnitt er sich selbst in den Finger. Diese simple Wunde... dieses Blut... DIESE FARBE! Sie leuchtete in einem so intensiven rot! Es war schöner als jede Tinte, die ich je zuvor mit meinem Füller auf Papier gebracht hatte, um ein neues Meisterwerk zu schaffen. Und da kam sie. Eine Idee, eine großartige Idee. Sie schoss wie ein Blitz, grell und scharf in meinen Kopf, nahm Gestalt an und formte sich auf meinem Gesicht zu einem seltsamen Grinsen. Es war dunkel. Mittlerweile hatten wir schon 2:00 Nachts, meine Mitschüler schliefen wahrscheinlich schon längst. Perfekt. Meine Finger zitterten unruhig an dem kalten Metallgriff des Messers, das ich unbemerkt von Esstisch habe mit gehen lassen. Das kranke Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht hatte sich noch immer nicht gelichtet. Tief in mir sagte eine piepsige Stimme: "Nein, Aiden! Tuh es nicht!", jedoch ignorierte ich diese nervende Zurückhaltung. Ich hatte alles schon genau geplant. Ich würde sie mir heute zurückholen... MEINE FARBE! Das ich keine Tinte mehr hatte, war mir egal, denn ich hatte alles was ich brauchte um meine Werke zu vollenden um mich herum. Wieso war es mir nie auf gefallen? All die Jahre habe ich mich mit meiner normalen, roten Tinte abgegeben, habe mich nur damit beschäftigt ihre Schönheit zu betrachten. DABEI WAR BLUT DOCH UM EINIGES SCHÖNER! Dieses Glühen, diese pulsierende Energie, die das Leben repräsentiert... Einfach wunderschön. Jetzt musste ich es nur noch schaffen, mir genug von meiner Farbe zu besorgen. Und ich wusste auch schon genau, wo ich anfangen sollte. Der Dämon in mir hatte gesiegt. "Andi", flüsterte ich leise in die Finsternis hinein. Es kam keine Antwort, aber etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet. "Andi", sagte ich noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. Ein müdes: "Ja?", kam diesmal als Antwort zurück. Ich grinste noch breiter. "Ich muss dir eine wichtige Frage stellen", sagte ich dann mit einer seltsam freundlichen Stimme. "Und das musst du ausgerechnet", ich hörte ein leises klimpern, als er seine Taschenuhr unter dem Kissen hervor holte, "Um zwei Uhr nachts tun?" Ich überhörte diese Bemerkung. Das einzige was ich jetzt noch in meinem Kopf hörte, war ein leises Brausen, wie von einem schweren Sommersturm. "Magst du eigentlich die Farbe rot?" Ich bemerkte noch, dass Andi wütend aufstöhnte, bevor ich eine Antwort bekam: "Nein, nicht besonders. Kann ich jetzt endlich weiter schlafen?" Ich lachte. Ich lachte in einer seltsamen Art, wie eigentlich nur Psychopathen zu lachen pflegen und nicht ich, aber mein altes ich war schon lange in dem Wahnsinn in mir unter gegangen. "Oh ja, Andi. Du kannst so lange schlafen, wie du möchtest. Schließ einfach die Augen, es wird nicht weh tun!" " Was meinst du?" fragte er noch, gefühlt zum letzten Mal. "Alter, hör auf mich zu"- doch er kam nicht dazu, fertig zu sprechen. Ehe er seinen Satz vollendet hatte, stieß ich zu. Einmal, zweimal. Es gab mit jedem Mal, mit dem ich zustach, ein weiteres keuchen meines Freundes, der noch immer nicht dazu gekommen war vor Schmerz laut auf zu schreien. "Schreien", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, das ein einziger Schrei, nun aus Angst oder Schmerzen, das ganze Haus aufwecken würde. Ich musste also handeln. Ich zog mein Messer wieder aus Andis Rücken hervor, sprang aus meinem Bett und blitzschnell die Leiter des Hochbetts nach oben. Als ich mein Messer in die Höhe riss, blitzte es im Schein des Mondlichtes, das dämmrig durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel, rot auf. Dies war das letzte, was Andi jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ich zögerte keine einzige Sekunde mehr. Das Blut spritzte. Es besprenkelte die ganze umliegende Wand, die zuvor noch frisch gestrichen war, aber jetzt in ein Blutbad getaucht wurde. Das einzige was man nun noch von Andi hören konnte, war ein leises, verzweifeltes Röcheln nach der Lebensrettenden Luft, die er aber aufgrund seiner durchgeschnittenen Kehle nicht mehr in sich auf nehmen konnte. Nun konnte er nicht mehr Schreien. Ich genoss es in vollen Zügen. Diese Wärme, diese unglaublich schöne Farbe frischen Blutes, das gerade den Körper verlässt, den es einst mit Leben versorgt hatte... EINFACH HERRLICH! Allerdings wurde die Bewunderung meines Werkes durch ein jähes klicken der Tür unterbrochen. Sofort blickte ich, mein Gesicht und mein ganzer Körper rot besprenkelt, von der Leiche auf.. Die Tür zu unserem Zimmer war weit geöffnet worden. Und im Türrahmen stand eine muskulöse Gestalt... Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit